


Mutual Degredation

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Sluttification, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Old RP logs: Teddy's roommate got dumped after he proposed! Teddy offers to help him relieve some stress and things spiral into an incredibly destructive path! Teddy has been slipping something weird in Greg's food and Greg insists on supplying Teddy's protein powder, and you can probably guess where this is going.





	Mutual Degredation

Teddy was practically carrying the man as he just got dumped by the woman he PROPOSED to. The poor guy was a wreck and Teddy hated to see him like this, especially since Teddy kinda had the hots for him for a while now, but respected his straightness. "Dude, forget about her. She was a bitch anyway." He tugged the smaller male into a big hug, his massive arms easily wrapping around him. Teddy could almost feel his cock stir in his tight shorts. "Listen, I'll go get us some beers, you get comfortable cuz you're stayin with me tonight, dude." Teddy puts on a big grin. If teddy was there for him, and maybe if he had one or two beers in him, maybe, just maybe he could get away tonight giving his friend a BJ on the coach. He turns around, leaving the man alone for just a moment as he went to go grab his six pack from his fridge.

"I don't wanna drink dude... worse thing is I proposed to her on our anniversary and I just took a viagra so we could fuck like bunnies. Now I am going to have the worst god damn blue balls ever. It's like I am just not meant to be happy... Fuck I should just not try..." Flopping back in frustration on the couch Greg looked over at his best buddy and sighed closing his eyes trying not to seem any more pathetic.

Teddy licked his lips upon hearing viagra. He didn't wanna sound too giddy over it but he was. He grabbed the six pack regardless and walked back into the room. "Dude, are you okay? Does it hurt?" He walks over to him and suddenly grab's the man's cock. He had heard Greg was huge but he never saw it himself. "I haven't sucked too many dicks before but I can give you a go over if you wanna try." He tries to sound sincere in his offer, he did GENUINELY want to help him but again he also wanted his cock bad. He pushes Greg back to the couch, using his superior muscles to push him down onto the cushions. He sits the six pack beside the man and drops to his knees. "You drink, I'll suck you off until my jaw hurts." He lets a smile overtake one side of his lips as his large hands descend on the man's crotch, undoing the belt.

He was about to say No when it hit him he was dumped and he sighed and looked sideways. "Dude... if you want to I may as well try right? You've been the best thing in my life these last few hours and... well i am horny." He laughed and shrugged figuring it all good.

It was like music to his ears, not like he would've taken no for an answer anyway. His big hands tugged the man's pants down to his knees along with whatever underwear he was wearing. He nearly yanked the man off the couch he was so excited. The cock flew out, slamming into Greg's clothe stomach, for a moment Teddy was awestruck, he'd never seen one come anywhere close to his size before, Greg's cock was amazingly thick and long for deep fucking. Teddy decided in that moment that the bitch didn't deserve this guy if he had a cock that looked THIS good and was this great of a guy. Teddy spat on his hand and began jerking Greg off from base to tip in slow strokes, "Damn dude. You're fuckin huge."

"Stacy said it was like being fucked by a lamp post... so I guess so... either way it's your time to enjoy it dude... I can't say she enjoyed it but if you do... who knows right?" He laughed, Greg was nervous because it was his best bud doing this and turned on as all hell too. "So you like it what way? Rough?" He asked hopefully

Teddy couldn't resist, before he let himself answer he stuck his tongue out and licked along the underside, from his balls to the slit where his tongue swirled around the tip before he resumed stroking. "When you're a guy the size a me, you don't get many guys willing to take initiative..." He had to stop to catch a dribble of pre he saw leaking down the massive mushroom head. "-fuck, man- Do what you want with me. I'm your hole for tonight." He offers, "uh, just be a little careful I've only fucked before." He admits.

Greg forced the man to strip naked, He did love it when he was in charge and the other he got to fuck was helplessly exposed. Reaching down he tugged on the man's hefty nipple nubs and smiled. "Well then get your tits around my cock and get to work on some Head with more enthusiasm."

Teddy stripped his clothes off, piece by piece until he was bare ass naked, his big fat foot long dick stood erect, drooling out onto the floor. He got back onto his knees and tugged the man's hips forward, planting Greg's cock right between his big pecs. He flexed them around the big fat straight cock and began rubbing and grinding against them. He can't stop smiling up at the handsome man, he's just so fucking hot, Teddy couldn't believe it. He finally broke his stare and looked down, taking the head of the cock into his mouth and began sucking on it, leaving the rest of the cock planted firmly between his big, fuckable cleavage.

He treated those pecs like the firmest but perkiest set of tits he'd ever fucked. He groaned and began to slam bang that hot cleft of muscle and used Teddy to get himself off a bit. He was grunting and tugged the man's bod close via those thick tits as he really gave it to the stud's hot fuck mounds. All the while Teddy used his free hand to play with Greg's big balls, they were like two really big oranges, he could piratically feel them churn with cum. He's gotta cum like a fucking firehouse! Teddy was fucking dead set on feeling it. He began taking more and more of the cock into his mouth, drooling over the big fuckpole, almost unable to take the whole thing in, but he forced himself to. He didn't figure a horny straight guy would be interested in fucking his big hairy ass either way, even if it was very large. He'd gladly bend over for the man.

His buddy would distract him though from the need in his ass to the press at the back of his head having all that fuck meat pushed down into his throat. Here Greg was getting impatient. "FUCCCK DUDE! I need a faggot like you around more often!" He lustily panted seeming happy with his balls at the man's chin.

Teddy felt the man's surprisingly strong hands grip the back of his head and force him down. He wasn't even halfway down the fat beanpole when he felt it hit the back of his throat, he gagged slightly but the man kept pushing until it slid down his throat. He was beginning to think it would never end until he felt the man's balls against his chin and his pubes tickling his nose. He moaned at the sensation which was turning him on more than ever. He liked getting encouraged like this. He reached up, his big hand sliding up beneath the man's shirt, feeling his smaller but still well muscled body as he began working his throat around that fat cock.

"Mm fuck... how come you never came onto me before this bro? This. FUUUUUCK THIS ROCKS!" He groaned and a wad of not cum but PRE that was so fat and slick it would make like a huge slug of his soon to be potent stream of manly fluids down the other's throat .

Teddy had to pause for a moment. Was he cumming? No, Teddy knew what cum tasted like, this was pre but it could have fooled Teddy, it poured out like a faucet, leaking into Teddy's throat, filling him up. Fuck, he shoulda done this sooner! He could have cut down on protein shakes and saved so much cash! It didn't matter now, Teddy was fucking addicted, he sucked, licked, and fucked his face on the massive cock as it pumped his stomach full of so much pre that his stomach began to bulge with the vast amount.

Huffing and grunting Teddy was pushed off his best bud's dick and the man smacked his girth against the other's face a few times. Letting dick slime, drool and whatever else glaze across the cock hungry stud's expression. "Ok you know what you almost had me cumming and... well I always wanted to try anal... if you act at least like a cunt a bit I can get off in your ass I guess..."

[00:37] Teddy Brier: "Fuck yeah!" He let out unexpectedly. He quickly stood up, his fat cock wagging in the air before he turned around, leaning over the coffee table. The wood groaned as he put his weight on it and displayed his big ass to the man. "I'll try to be quiet, I'm not that vocal during sex." He says, which was true, he was never vocal while TOPPING, he had never bottomed before and never really knew how his ass felt with a cock in it, and didn't know how sensitive it really was. What he lacked in dick sensitivity he made up for in his ass. "Just be careful, Like I said, I never took a cock before and you're fucking huge man!" He lifted his ass up as if he was offering it to him. "I mean it, I've never seen one on another guy so fucking huge! That bitch doesn't deserve you man." He continues praising Greg.

Suddenly grasping the man's hips and grinding that massive and intimidating cock nob to the opening there he hissed out a request. "Don't... don't be quiet, Stacy was and I hated it. You aren't some dead fish right?" He asked as he began to push in a bit more forcibly.

Teddy was about to answer the man when he felt the man's cock slip in. He though it felt really weird when it was rubbing his asscrack, almost as if it felt a little too good, but when it suddenly pressed into his whole he let out a loud ROAR! It wasn't in pain but of pleasure. His asscheeks suddenly tightened and his grip on the edge of the table increased until the wood was cracking under his strength. "FUUUUUUCK!" He moaned out. "D-did you slip me something?!" He suddenly began panting wildly, wondering what this strange, amazingly wonderful sensation that was shooting through his body, originating from his ass was.

"Dude you're the one who gave Me a beer so I dunno did you slip me something or are you just a fuck hole for anal?" He asked as he spat on his cock at the opening to that massive hairy ass and drove in a few more massively girthy inches.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He cried out, his hands reached out wider onto the table, his back involuntarily arched and his cock erupted, coating the table beneath him with his spunk. "Holy shit! What was that?!" His voice was a mix of panic and pleasure. He looked beneath him at the mess he made, his dick had always leaked and drooled but it never spouted like THIS before. What was going on with him? "Fuck I didn't do anything, I-I don't know whats going on." His voice is wistful. He tries to move but the sudden movement causes the dick to bump into one of his anal walls and he suddenly collapses back onto the table, the wood bending beneath him with a loud groan, moaning loud enough to vibrate the whole room.

Greg had this wide happy look in his eyes as he began to stir his cock about in the tight but needy guts offered up before him. "So fucking sweet you came from me slamming your pussy? That it slut? Mmm fuck how are you so manly yet so slutty? I mean you just got cored out for the first time and you are moving already like a whore." He said watching that greedy ass push back on him.

Teddy continued moaning so loudly he was basically screaming in pleasure, the sensation came again, so suddenly his dick erupted a second time. He reacted in disbelief at the sensation, it was as if he never had an orgasm before and he was experiencing this for the first time. "D-dude! FUCKING HELL! Fuck! Fuck me!" He began begging, gyrating his hips, pushing back, it was like each movement sent a thunderbolt through his body, his ass was so fucking stretched, it hurt but HOLY SHIT it was so fucking good. "Please, Greg, fuck me hard!" and a fucking his best buddy did give but... it each slow, deliberate and precise as he pushed in and cored out then pulled out and then just let the hole rest a bit before another long dicking stroke was pushed in and out.

Teddy was basically shaking with pleasure, trying to fuck himself on the cock but Greg's firm hands kept him in place. They felt so good on his waist, his voice felt so good when it praised him. "F-fuck More! Fuck dude please!" He begs desperately, it was as if a switch turned on in his head. The normally stoic but joking man turned into a desperate and needy slut. "Fuck my ass, please man! Harder!" He began whimpering for more, it really sounded pathetic but it turned him on so much. He had cum all over his table which was threatening to break beneath his weight.

"Dude calm your fucking cunt I am gonna give it to you when I feel like it." Hissed Greg as he cruelly began to push in and out slow and surely all the while making that massive muscle ass turn into a total cunt slot for his dick.

Teddy whined like a dog when the man told him no. "P-please man, I don't- ah I can't stand this, the pace is fucking killing me." He pushes back against the man, his body writhing. "M-my ass feels like it's on fire, it itches, and your cock, holy shit, It feels so good!" He moans, his voice cracking and for a brief moment his moan turns oddly feminine before returning to his usual deep bass. "Greg please!" He as so fucking desperate. He would be fucking himself right now if Greg's hands weren't holding him in place.

He pulled out smacking his cock to the hot rear on the right cheek and he smirked. "Now I see why you wanted me... ok I got a deal. I am a guest here right? Well why don't we go to the bedroom and I can make it so I 'repay you' for all the help you gave me today. HARD." He said as he stroked off slowly.

That was all he needed to say. Teddy was already standing up, his cock HARD and bouncing, he seriously had never been this turned on in his life. As he stood up he revealed the massive puddle of cum he left behind on the table but he didn't pay much attention to it now. Greg had awakened the faggot within him and now he needed cock like it was his life force. "Fuck anything." He says, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement as he looked down at the man.

"First clean up your mess bitch, I am a guest I can't make one and not clean it up even if the mess is you." He grinned and smacking that thick muscled pussy of an ass he walked off to Teddy's room like it was his. He'd be like a king on his throne naked finally and sporting a massive throbbing cock that looked like a new leg.

Teddy's eyes darted to the puzzle, whimpering as he looked at it. The table had been warped from him sitting on it, and it looked like if Greg had fucked him on it, it would have collapsed beneath them. He grabbed his shirt and pants and tossed them onto his cum and began cleaning it up. before walking into the bedroom. "Dude I don't know what you fucking did to me but I can't stop, I got this weird feeling in my ass and I've never done that before. I've made other guys cream themselves but, HOLY SHIT! man." He moaned, just thinking about it.

"This is the last time I let you make a decision by yourself. And did you lick up the mess?" He asked as if it was obvious that he wanted it slurped clean not wiped away. "If you got it up with your tongue you get to sit down on my cock and work your fag cunt open like a good bitch... if not you are to get on all fours and face the door and I am going to ream you out at my own pace." He added.

"L-lick it? He gulped as he let his cum soaked (They were  _ dripping _ ) clothes onto the hamper next tot he door. "Ah, Ya didn't say man." He bit his lip, his big arm reaching back and scratching the back of his head, his massive muscles shifting beneath his skin at the slight movement. His big hairy pecs shifted and flexed along with his massive arm. "Fuck, please, I'm desperate man, I'll do anything. Just fuck me!" he begins pleading.

"Knew it. On the bed on all fours faggot or do you not want my cock to ream you out and turn you into the biggest bitch you'd ever met?" He teased as he wagged the club of sexual conquest around and made for quite the offering to the gay slut.

Teddy looked down in shame as he crawled up on his sheets. His dick didn't deflate at all, it stood erect between his legs, his big balls dangling against it. If anything it was harder at Greg's rough treatment of him. "Fuck, dude. Please." He jutted his big ass out, his hips writhed, he wanted to feel Greg slam into him, his hands gripping his hips or his pecs as he jackhammered into his ass raw.

He saw that white pale ass which clashed against his massive thick and tanned body shaking and pleading for his dick girth, the massively fuzz forested buns making for an enchanting sight. "Ahh fuck you're making me so hungry faggot... Such a good little boy you are waving that pussy around to lure me in..." Suddenly there was a flicking metal clip clicking sound as a cigar was lit in the man's mouth. "Ready to get reamed bitch?"

Teddy shuddered at the sound, and moaned when he smelled the smokey sweet scent of cigar mix with the scent of musk and sweat. If he wasn't sweating in anticipation before he was now. His pushed his face down into the bed, pushing his big round ass back. "Oh good~" He whimpered into the sheets before biting down into them. "P-please, I'll do anything, just fuck me Greg, Literally anything, please!" He pleads and pleads, each time sounding more pathetic and needy. "J-just name it man." He finally says before reaching back and he begins fingering his stretched hole, feeling the little bit of precum that flooded into his hole before. "G-Greg!" He moaned out inadvertently as he imagined it was his straight friend's fingers fucking his hole instead of his own. "G-Greg, please, man. Do it for a buddy."

"Call me Daddy, got it boy, and you got two options I either want you to start referring to yourself as a 'girl' or just start dressing like one, panties, nighties and we'll talk tattoos later once I get your cunt nice and trained." He said smacking the meaty mound hard and be began to grind back against the hole.

Teddy cried out in pleasure, his dick spurting out cum, why was this so fucking hot to him? It was like taking a dick completely made him from a macho man into a desperate slut. "Fuck, I'll do it, please, I need to get fucked by a cock now!" He says. "Please Daddy, I need your dick." He moans, it felt so right coming out of his mouth that it almost scared him. "Fuck me Daddy, Fuck me until I'm screaming and the neighbors two floors down complain." He begs as he spreads his ass. "I'll do anything, please." He was practically crying at this point, Crying for his friend's cock to plow him.

The massively beefy slut would feel the man sink his cock back in nice and slow stretching him out a bit wider due to how hard he was and how much of a better angle he had now to pump away at Teddy's muscle cunt hole like it was meant to be drilled.

Teddy moaned into the sheets, loudly, vibrating the whole bed, the moan dragged on, turning into a high pitched shrill. He sounded like a girl plainly, or a very femmy faggot, unbecoming of this massive musclestud. "DADDY!" He cries out in pleasure as his dick erupts a fourth time onto the bed below him as he feels their balls slap together once Greg had fully inserted himself into Teddy. Teddy felt full, so fucking full, it was shooting off fireworks in his brain, but it wasn't enough, he needed more,he needed movement. "Please, fuck me Daddy! I need you to ram my hole, please!" He begs as he begins moving his hips back and forth, fucking himself on the cock in a desperate attempt to simulate Greg fucking him.

Greg's hips slammed in like thunder their flesh met and their balls rocked together magically he began to do this slam fucking of a life time that would make Teddy his. His cock was now the only thing that could melt the man's brain till he was just fuck holes.

Teddy cried out in pleasure. He never felt something so amazing in his life. Sure enough his thoughts melted away, his moans became incomprehensible as his handsome straight buddy fucked him and dominated him. It drove him up a wall. His sheets were completely ruined as he soaked them with his cum, unable to contain himself as he was fucked. He could only hold on as the man senselessly fucked him, Teddy's last thought before his brain blanked out in white hot pleasure was that Greg's ex was a fucking MADWOMAN to let him go, holy shit! "DAAADDDY!" He screamed out in his higher pitched voice, his dick, straining in the air, but his balls were empty, unable to cum anymore, his massive cum factories were empty and he hadn't even touched it.

The slut would not register the rampant breeding that his ass took for the next two hours but he'd sure fell it later as the man pulled three dry orgasms from him in that time and truly owned his ass like he had to practice digging for oil and pile driving it to the man.

Teddy would collapse from exhaustion before the night was over, not waking up until 4 in the afternoon the next day, his ass in pain and his stomach full of the cum. He wondered what the fuck got into him, but he remembered how fucking awesome it felt, He'd have to ask Greg if he ever wanted to do it again. He groaned into the sheets, pulling himself free, reaching his hand back and feeling his ass. His hole was fucking loose, his fingers just slipped right in, no slipped would imply there was resistance, his fingers didn't even come to stretch his hole anymore, he had to almost put his hole hand in just to stop the cum from leaking out as he walked to the bathroom. He hoped to god his ass would go back to normal, it was SO fucking sore, but at the same time it turned him on immensely.

Greg was still in the bed too. He let the man sleep slumped over tits and face planted into the bed and kneeling with his ass gaped in the air as he took up the bed and relaxed with a big smile on his still dozing face.

Teddy spent the better part of the hour cleaning himself out and showering, his ass, twitching with hunger. It was only a portion of the need he felt the other day but it was enough to get his dick chubby again. He walked back into the room, the towel barely staying around his waist as he slipped on a pair of briefs. He stopped for a moment to watch the man sleep, his thick brown hair cropped short, his strong jaw, the image of him smiling with his green eyes in Teddy's mind was making him hard again. Suddenly he got an idea to make the man breakfast. Teddy wasn't one to cook but the idea suddenly came over him. He walked into the main room and began gathering shit to make a breakfast for the recently single man, only noting how his stomach still looked a little full from all that cum inside him.

Greg didn't know why but that week he had never been more horny or soft for that matter. He'd become used to getting to stick around Teddy's place, enjoying single life, working on side projects from his laptop or playing video games on the TV till his buddy came home and began to make food and he made the man suck him off... hell it was like heaven compared to his old life, no urgency just lust and entertainment.

First thing Teddy always did when he got home was head to the bathroom to jack off. Ever since that night his ass had developed an insatiable hunger for Greg's cock, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He could hardly do his work, he could hardly do anything without taking a break and going somewhere private to finger himself to orgasm. He'd taken to wearing a buttplug just to sate it for a few extra hours. After that he went to the kitchen and instantly started cooking the food. He used his "special seasoning" that was a mix of Viagra and this hormone they feed to bulls to get them up and rearing and increase cum production in order to get them to breed the sows better. He knew it was completely fucking wrong of him, but Greg's dick was like crack to him now. He needed it so fucking bad and he couldn't stand the idea of NOT having it and like a beefy stud Greg was happy to eat, smack the man's taunt bubble of an ass (that took extra hours of gym work to maintain anymore) and he looked up at the faggot he'd learned his friend to be. "Dude I am fucking boned up after eating, again! I think I know after food comes sex and you... well you don't deny me sex like my ex did..." Greg smiled like he was falling for Teddy. His ass was at least his new found obsession.

Teddy's boner poked up in his briefs. He only wore clothes when he had to work or at the gym, and only wore underwear around the house to hide the buttplug he wore most of the day. "Wanna BJ or you want me over the bed?" He asked, trying to hide the excitement he felt but failing miserably. It had been getting harder lately, The feeling coming from his ass was getting stronger and it was becoming harder and harder to cum just from the random dildos he had and the buttlplug, and even his fingers and the orgasms were becoming less satisfying, it was like he wasn't cumming at all, he needed a cock to get off.

"I am really not wanting to move right now dude... I mean I am horny but... I want to finish my game and drink this beer and maybe watch a movie... Can't we hang out for a bit?" He asked as if he had lost a little interest in being a 'wham bang' slamming stud all the time. Though that's just because the drugs in his food hadn't kicked in.

"Y-yeah, sure." He gulped as he took Greg's and his own dishes to the kitchen before mixing together another protein shake to drink. This was a special organic mix that Greg had got him a few days ago, it tasted funny but it worked, Teddy's pecs were getting bigger definitely and his muscles felt amazing, his entire body felt more sensitive. He grabbed another beer from the fridge on his way back, remembering Greg was almost out of them. and set it next to his old one when he came back. His big cock was straining in his briefs. They had moved past the awkward period a while ago, both of them had caught the other jacking off, Neither of them really wore clothes anymore since it was just easier to find each other and fuck when they were naked. Teddy sat on the couch next to Greg. "I think my dick is getting smaller." Teddy suddenly says to Greg as he watches him play his game.

"Wouldn't know how~! Mine grew almost four inches since I moved in, guess I am using it more so it's thanking me... I mean shit a fourteen inch cock is like a porno dick... and you... seem to make it happiest." He added punching the beefy dude's arm noticing the slight belly paunch the man got.

Teddy chuckled, "Haha, yeah." He looked down at his paunch, crossing his arms. He'd taken in so much cum that his stomach almost seemed permanently in a round state, he missed his abs, but he wasn't gonna give up getting loaded with cum for them. "It's just, I used to have a fucking 4 inch thick 10 inch cock, it used to be bigger than yours! But now, I'm wobbling at 9 and I'm almost down to 2 inches thick." He gulped. "I dunno what's wrong with me, guess I better go see a doctor or something." He shrugged, not wanting to leave the house for extended periods of time unless it was to work or to gym. He was even planning on cutting out the gym since he ordered weight lifting equipment for his house. All this talk of dicks in fact got him horny. He pulled down his briefs and began jacking off, ignoring the fact that his supposedly straight best friend was playing video games right next to him.

"Dude you're such a faggot you just talk about dicks and get that excited? It's your dick man how can that really turn you on?" He asked as if not getting the correlation to the fact his dick was also in that little mind set of Teddy's.

Teddy bit his lip, he idly stroked it, doing nothing but getting himself riled up and horny as he waited for the hormones and viagra to kick in. "I-I'm sorry, I just get so fucking horny, and you don't fucking help when you don't barely wear anything around the house." He groans when he looks over at his friend's smaller but still well muscled body and handsome face. "Fuck, mind if I finger myself? I can go to the bedroom if you don't like it." And like that the spite was gone and his desire to please Greg returned.

“Actually, it may be gay to say it but I like watching you finger your cunt... how about bending over this ruined table and fingering it while I watch?" He asked as if growing interested in Teddy' ass again which was a good thing for the man slut in need.

Teddy said no more, and just got down on his knees and leaned over the table. One hand continued to stroke his cock while the other reached back and found his hole nestled deep in between his two massive hairy cheeks, He didn't take it slow, he just went ahead and stuffed three of his sausage like fingers into his ass as he began to stretch himself out. His fingers did their best at jabbing his prostate and soon he had a fourth finger in there. He could almost feel Greg's eyes on him. "Oh, Daddy!" He let out. He didn't mean to but it happened, it just felt so right calling out to Greg as his Daddy. He even found himself calling him Daddy in every day situations. It was weird but it felt so fucking right.

"Hey babe..." It was as if night and day happened. Teddy's drugs got him so riled up he thought of the man as his girlfriend. "Wanna suck me off and maybe if I get close and don't nut your throat you can get it reaming out your cunt like you prefer?" He asked finally lost to lust eyes glazed over in a haze of need.

He didn't have to ask twice, he heard "Wanna suck" and he turned around, burying his face in the man's crotch, licking and worshiping it. It really had grown This dick would be the death of him one day, but he didn't care as long as he could fit it inside of him. He went down on the head, swirling his tongue on the tip, tasting the pre before going down further, slowly taking more and more in his mouth. His own cock stood erect and neglected between his legs, sputtering out pre more than it ever did with fingers or a dildo.

His head was forced to the base by the man's hungry thrusts and the forceful shove of his elbows on the other's shoulders so that he HAD to take it in while the man humped up and curled down in the slutty beefy cunt of a man. "MMmm fuck babe... if you keep that up I'll wanna nut your cunt in no time..."

Teddy wanted it so bad, he didn't care how desperate he looked as he drooled all over it, he felt like a fucking cockslut and he didn't fucking care. He wanted to LIVE to worship this cock. He lapped at it greedily, letting the man fuck his face, his throat bulging out as the cock shoved it's way inside of him. He gripped Greg's muscled thighs tightly, moaning as it stretched his throat out as far as it could go.

"You know the other day... when you said I should look for a job again after getting fired from the firm (that his ex's dad ran) maybe I should film our sexcapades and post them online for money?" He asked with a chuckle.

Teddy couldn't answer, he wanted to say no, but his brain was far too clouded with lust to even care. Greg could probably fuck him against the window or in a park and Teddy wouldn't care. All Teddy could respond with was a lust filled moan, unable to take himself off that cock long enough to formulate a coherent answer.

"Thanks babe, I'll man up and make you famous too." He said grabbing his phone to make the man giving him head his first soon to be web video. "Now really go to town choking on it babe they always love lewd scenes..."

Teddy let out a whimper as he came off the cock and instantly began attacking his massive balls with his mouth. HE couldn't help himself, they had almost doubled in size, they were so fucking nice to bury his face into, He used to have balls like this, but his were about average sized now, shrinking along with the rest of him, but he couldn't think of that now, He literally could not think of anything else besides smothering himself on this cock. He brought his mouth back up to the massive head and downed it all before coming back up, basically gagging himself as he fucked himself on the face with Greg's cock.

"My fag loves cock as you can see." He said to the camera's soon to be audience... "Fuck she has a good throat too... babe throat slam on my cock make it so they see how deep it goes!" He made the camera shift for the needed visual.

Teddy did as he was told, forced himself down until his nose was buried in the man's wry pubes and his chin stubble tickled his overfull balls. His hands massaged the man's testicles, feeling as they practically churned and grew in his hands. Fuck, those hormones were amazing. He'd try them for himself if he had enough to split between the both of them which he didn't, but that was not an issue, right now He was suddenly so worked up he began to piss right down into the man's throat. "Sorry babe just deal with it I had to piss and you seemed so inviting..."

Teddy felt the hot liquid rush into his stomach, his hands shot to his belly, feeling as the warm liquid filled him up, he didn't seem to care, He was just happy to be pleasing the man in such a way. In fact he began making swallowing movements with his throat, massaging and edging the liquid along out the shaft, doing the same thing with his tongue with vacuum like suction. Before that night he was an amateur cock sucker but he quickly learned to use his mouth to please the most unpleasable dicks.

Teddy would be praised for being a good cock whore faggot, his loving dominant room mate seemed to be transfixed with this and sent the video to his ex as well laughing to himself.

Teddy pulled off the cock, his face flushed with lust, drool, cum and piss stained his lips which he promptly licked up. The cock was completely coated with liquids. "Please Daddy, fuck me." He asks hungrily, he was needy and his ass was on fucking fire! He was convinced that if it was any hotter it would burst into flames. He stood up, spread his cheeks and pointed them at Greg. "Please Daddy, I can't stand it anymore, my ass is so hungry." He began begging and whimpering. He sat on Greg's lap, hot dogging the massive dick. His own cock drooled onto the floor as he began sliding the cock between his asscheeks.

"Force breed your cunt on my cock I wanna keep playing my game. If I die you loose a day of me fucking you so don't go crazy." He warned Teddy as he smacked his ass with a cruel loud resonating slap.

"Yes, Daddy." He moans as he gets on his hands and knees in the floor, he reaches back and grabs the dick, aiming it for his hole before he begins pushing back, his ass easily swallows it, no longer the tight virginal hole it once was, turned into the loose, greedy cum dump in such a short period. His head flings back and he lets out a loud moan when he feels it enter his hole. It was like this tremendous weight was lifted from his shoulders as he began to impale himself on it. He strained not to just ram it all in, careful not to disrupt the man or his game too much as he slowly pushed back as far as he could.

After three maddening hours of game play the man stopped. "So you're actually crying that it's not any faster?" he noticed Teddy weeping but did not know the man had lost his erection as well but was still aroused.

Teddy whimpered, nodding silently. He was struggling with the fact he was just a glorified cockwarmer to the man and would never be his real "girlfriend." as much as he wanted to. "N-nah. You wanna go to the bed room or do you want me to make you something to eat?" he asked, tightening his ass around Greg's dick, squeezing it, hoping something would come out, anything.

"Go make me something to eat I need a bit more to gorge on then I may even flood your ass and give you a reward for your through work..." The straight man taunted.

Teddy whimpered in excitement. His cock bobbed up and down as he walked to the kitchen area and began making Greg a sandwich, This time putting a little more viagra and bull hormones in than he should, just to make sure Greg was EXTRA into it. He also fixed himself another protein shake to help him perk up a bit. "Here ya go." He says, handing the man a beer and the plate as he drank his own shake. Watching the man eat was like an erotic ritual for Teddy at this point, he got hard just watching Greg do anything but when it was a prelude to sex, he couldn't fucking wait. He ignored his cock, not even feeling in the mood to jack off, instead he props a leg up and reaches between his asscheeks and began rubbing his asshole.

 


End file.
